Destino Obligado
by Ren Sama 300
Summary: Un presentimiento que no espera la hará vivir el amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Presentimiento y enojo

Helga jamás imagino que la secundaria le cambiaría la vida, era una chica solitaria, le gustaba leer, cantar, dibujar, escribir novelas, etc. era hermosa su cabello largo y rubio le daba un aire juvenil, sus hermosos ojos azules impactaban a cualquiera, alta y esbelta con su tez blanca que no mostraba ningún rastro de descuido era simplemente perfecta aunque tenía un carácter fuerte.

Si alguien trataba de acercarse a ella simplemente se alejaba o agredía con sarcasmos y golpes; solo tenía una amiga y confidente Phoebe, chica asiática de cabello negro el cual le llegaba abajo de los hombros, piel blanca, era esbelta un poco bajita y muy inteligente tenía el mejor promedio de la escuela, ella la entendía y comprendía como nadie, y también soportaba sus arranques de ira cuando algo la molestaba o le parecía injusto, en fin:

Estaban en segundo de secundaria y ya había pasado un mes desde que comenzaron las clases todo parecía transcurrir normal o más bien aburrido para ella hasta que llego la maestra de algebra con un anuncio:

-A ver jóvenes silencio por favor, antes de comenzar la clase déjenme presentarles a dos compañeros nuevos- decía la maestra con emoción pero a ella no le importaba y seguía entretenida leyendo un libro que le había regado su hermana Olga.

La maestra continuo hablando con emoción.- ella es la alumna lila Sawyer.-

Ella le echo un vistazo a la alumna nueva, era alta, de tez clara casi pálida, pelirroja, con pecas, ojos verdes, esbelta y bonita. No le tomo importancia y rápidamente siguió con su lectura, pero su corazón empezó a sentir algo raro y eso la intrigo y distrajo de su lectura:

-Él es el joven Arnold Shortman, y su nuevo compañero- decía la profesora a sus alumnos al mismo tiempo que les indicaba sus lugares

Él era alto y fornido, guapo, rubio, unos hermosos ojos verdes, su cabeza tenía una forma de balón de futbol americano pero eso le daba un aire de galanura a la cual algunas no pudieron resistirse, todas sus compañeras comenzaron a suspirar por él, claro todas menos Helga, al primer contacto visual lo ignoro y pensó que era de los chicos a los que les gustaba ocasionar problemas, por lo cual puso cara de molestia porque justamente él se sentó en una banca tras ella.

No le gustaba que ese tipo estuviera tan cerca porque le causaba una sensación en el pecho que no entendía y pensaba a la vez que era porque aquel chico le caía mal.

Y era enserio no toleraba ni verlo, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Arnold al parecer se dio cuenta de la actitud de la rubia pero no hiso caso prefirió prestarle atención a las demás chicas que lo observaban y de vez en cuando les sonreía.

El día de clases paso sin más contratiempos ella se dedicaba a leer y a estudiar y el a coquetear y distraerse con cosas sin importancia.

Había llegado la hora de salida, Helga y Phoebe estaban platicando de las clases cuando Phoebe viendo la actitud de su amiga con el compañero nuevo le pregunto

-¿oye Helga te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-ya suéltalo Phoebe- dijo con un poco de molestia la rubia

-Bueno es acerca de los alumnos nuevos- se atrevió a decir la pelinegra un poco nerviosa. -¿qué te parecieron?-

-pues te seré franca Phoebe, ella me da igual y el simplemente me cae mal-

-pues tú no eres un dulcecito primor- le dijo el sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Phoebe noto el sonrojo de su amiga pero sabía muy bien que no era de vergüenza, sino de ira y pronto el rubio pagaría por su atrevimiento.

-jamás en tu vida te atrevas a llamarme de ese modo- dijo la ojiazul con los puños apretados y sin voltear a verlo

-a mi ninguna mujer me va a decir que hacer- contesto arrogante al ver la actitud de ella.

-Arnold te pido que te marches lo más pronto posible- dijo Phoebe algo molesta -si no lo...- pero ya no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque una ráfaga paso frente a ella y tomo por el cuello al joven rubio, haciéndolo que soltara su mochila y golpeándolo contra la pared, dejándolo sin habla porque ninguna mujer se había atrevido a hacer algo parecido

-Oye Idiota espero que te quede claro que con Helga G. Pataki no se juega- y sin más le soltó un golpe en el estómago tan fuerte que lo dejo tirando y sin aire.

Helga al verlo en el suelo solo sonrió un poco y le dio una pequeña señal a Phoebe para que se marcharan, pero él no iba a dejar eso así como así.

-Espera- dijo recobrando un poco el aliento.

Pero solo fue ignorado por las dos chicas que simplemente lo dejaron solo.

Un chico que logro ver lo que paso fue a echarle una mano.

-Hola amigo creo que ya conociste a Pataki- ese fue Gerald un chico alto, moreno un poco fornido, cabello negro y una amabilidad que lo caracteriza

-Si por desgracia, ¿quién se cree ella que es?- el rubio contesto levantando su mochila del suelo.

-pues solo la chica más ruda de la escuela- atino a decir Gerald

-pues creo que alguien debería bajarle los humos a "Pataki" ¿no crees?-

-Si claro suerte con eso viejo y por cierto soy Gerald- contesto el moreno presentándose.

-Soy Arnold, bueno creo que es hora de irnos-

Salieron de la escuela y siguieron platicando un poco hasta que llegaron a la parada del autobús, en el camino a su casa Arnold se encontraba enojado y pensaba que tenía que lograr su venganza contra la rubia por la humillación que le había echo, Gerald quien también iba en el bus o solo dijo:

-Oye viejo como piensas cobrársela a Pataki, porque por lo que veo si te afecto que te tratara de ese modo-

-Sí, estoy enojado y créeme que me las va a pagar, solo que no se me ocurre nada, algún consejo?-

-Pues no sé, no es de las personas a las cuales les puedas llegar tan fácil, con decirte que ni novio ha tenido, ella sí que es un hueso difícil de roer-

-¿Cómo?, no ha tenido novio?-

-Que pasa, amigo no me digas que te gusto el mal trato de Pataki?-

-No es eso Gerald, solo que me acabas de dar una buena idea ¿Qué tal si...?-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Declaración de guerra

Después de salir de la escuela Helga y Phoebe fueron a comprar un helado, Ya estando en el establecimiento Phoebe le preguntó a la rubia:

-Oye Helga En qué clase piensas inscribirte-

-Aún no decido Phoeps aún estoy indecisa entre la clase de música y la de literatura- contestó sin mucha importancia.

-Pues yo creo que la de música te ayudaría mucho con tus canciones, Phoebe sabía que ella era una persona muy sensible a la cual le gustaba la música era una romántica, todos los sentimientos hermosos los transmite a con sus canciones pero nunca le ha gustado que la gente sepa cómo es en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba no se imaginaba estar lejos de su amiga ya que la conoce a la perfección aunque le costó mucho trabajo que confiara en ella, muchos la critican por convivir con alguien tan violenta como la mayoría la consideran pero no se arrepiente de estar siempre a su lado. A veces se pregunta qué sería de ella si nunca lo hubiera conocido porque aunque Helga no lo quisiera aplicar era una persona que sufría mucho ya que tenía un padre que la ignoraba, una madre alcohólica y una hermana que se encargaba de recordarle que nunca iba no poder alcanzar nada en la vida por eso Helga se tornaba fuerte y le admiraba mucho.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de la rubia se escuchó.

-Por cierto Phoebe ¿ya terminaron el proyecto de geografía?-

-no Helga todavía nos falta un poco ya que Gerald no le presta atención al trabajo Por más que investiguemos no podemos terminarlo, ¿Y tú ya acabaste?-

-Claro tú bien sabes que no me gustan esas tonterías del trabajo en equipo-

-realmente amiga admiro tu talento cómo es posible que tú ya hayas terminado un proyecto que eran pareja y nosotros que somos dos no lo hemos podido terminar- preguntó realmente sorprendida.

-¿Por cierto Phoebe ya le dijiste al cabeza de plumero francés lo que sientes por él? La pelinegra ya le había comentado que tenía sentimientos hacia Gerald y créanlo o no, le gustaba ver a su amiga feliz.

-Hay no Helga cómo crees, además no hay interés por parte de el- contestó sonrojada- -Aunque creó que la que le interesó fue la Chica nueva-

-Ay no sé qué podría encontrar de interesante en ella, además tú eres una persona muy inteligente, hermosa buena persona no sé qué le podría encontrar de interesante, me parece una persona sin chiste-

-Creo que no deberías de juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas- se escuchó de repente.

Al voltear a ver quién era, oh sorpresa se encontraron con que era Lila.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, la señorita intromisión en persona- contesto Helga un poco molesta

-Ay pero qué graciosa eres, Pero en serio nunca deberías a criticar a la gente que no conoces-

-Créeme que si quisiera conocerte ya lo hubiera hecho pero da la casualidad que no me interesa así que largo contestó la rubia.

-bueno me voy pero eso sí pronto vas a conocerme Realmente- sin más salió de la nevería

Phoebe tomó eso como una amenaza y se preocupó, cuando la pelirroja se fue la pelinegra comento:

-Oye no crees que la forma en que Lila dijo eso ultimo sonó como amenaza-

-no, lo que tiene es que en su otra escuela le prestaban mucha atención y como aquí nadie la toma en cuenta le afecto, pero en fin no te preocupes por gente que no vale la pena pero aun así Phoebe se quedó intranquila.

Después de un rato, las chicas se fueron cada quien a su casa. Phoebe no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido con Lila, y en la declaración de guerra que le hizo a Helga, por otro lado la rubia, solo pensaba en lo que le esperaba al llegar a su "amada" casa, Miriam tirada en el sofá ebria como siempre, Bob gritando por cualquier cosa y por ultimo Olga, y su actitud de la señorita perfección, de tan solo imaginarlo le enfermaba, pero bueno así era siempre la vida de la Gran Helga G. Pataki

Hola la verdad había dejado abandonada esta historia pero regrese y espero no volverla a dejar. En serio lo siento pero tuve muchos problemas que me impedían retomarla, espero no desepcionarl s

On se voit plus tard


End file.
